Certain access points may allow a user to configure two different types of user access. For example, a user may configure one type of access for the user's main access and one for guest access. This type of configuration may allow the user to share their network connection with friends, via the guest access, without permitting them to access the user's main access network. This type of configuration may be especially popular in office environments, where a secure private network is necessary to keep employees and sensitive data safe, and an unsecured public network offers convenient access to the internet for visitors.
However, in some scenarios it may be desirable for the second network to not be unsecured, and instead only open to select permitted guests. In this case, providing the permitted guests with access credentials can be cumbersome.